


ABC's to Locker Destruction

by atsuyuri_sama



Series: Behind Glowing Eyes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Jackson POV, spoilers S1E3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuyuri_sama/pseuds/atsuyuri_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson, karma, locker</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC's to Locker Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Part 3 in Behind Glowing Eyes.

Little Jackson wants **attention.**

It doesn’t help that he’s a **bully.**

If he **cared** about anyone other than himself…

Maybe the **damage** to his locker wouldn’t have happened.

When he **enters** the hallway, there it is, broken for all to see.

 **Furiously** searching for an answer to McCall’s sudden skill,

The only direction he can **go,** is this: comedic relief.

So desperately **hunting** for clues.

He thinks he’s **invincible.**

 **Jackson** is like every other self-important teenager.

But **karma** is more a bitch than usual.

His **locker** is the second fatality of the day

(The injured man doesn’t **matter** to Jackson).

In spite of his popularity, Jackson senses that where it matters, he’s a **nobody.**

For now, karma is in charge of **opening** his eyes.

It will be hard, ‘cause he’s bent on not **paying** attention.

He, even more than Stiles, doesn’t know when to stay **quiet** and let things pass.

A self-absorbed kid like him doesn’t need **reasons** to be trouble.

The day he **sees** things he doesn’t want to, he’ll regret it.

Or he might just get himself killed, **trying** too hard.

His attitude is not **unique** …

And neither are his **vices.**

Maybe something down the line will make him **worthy** to know the truth?

But more likely, an **x-ray** of his corpse will show the truth to someone else.

Maybe Jackson will **yield,** and become someone worth knowing.

Although, he wouldn’t like being part of the supernatural **zoo** (as he is in episode 3, if it meant having to run with the freaks).

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this one without spoiling any future episodes. With just how little we had on Jackson in S1E3, it was much harder than I expected.


End file.
